My Artistic Heart
by Massao-na-Mizu
Summary: [AU][SessKag] Painting--a passion Kagome indulges in. The reason why she moves to Tokyo to prusue her dreams... or is it the only reason?
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Artistic Heart

Author: Massao-na-Mizu

Contact: massao_na_mizu@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Though if I did, my fic wouldn't be posted in Fanfic.net now, wouldn't it? ^_^ Just being preactical.

Summary: AU Kagome, a college student, studies fine arts and her heart's set on being a well-known great artist. Sesshoumaru, a fresh graduate of college, and a certificated artist (although not yet famous), is hired to teach students fine arts. Will love bloom or will it be a big waste of paint? 

Prologue

_"Feh. Will you even finish that?" Said an impatient male's voice._

_Kagome only smiled. "Of course, Inu Yasha. Of course." She said, dipping her camel hair brush into the linseed oil.  _

_Inu Yasha sighed, shaking his head and plopping onto the seat beside Kagome's; looking boredly at it. Kagome just smiled. _

_"Don't be impatient. You will never see the seed bloom into a majestic flower if you are not patient." She told him. _

_Inu Yasha muttered whatever as he looked at Kagome's beautiful face. Now, this is a painting he won't regret gazing at all his life._

_Her face was lightly lit by the dancing lights from the window; shadowing some corners and making her look like an angel. Her wavy hair was up in a simple twist; just to keep it out of her paint. It will be hard to get off if would be painted with oil paint. Her natural rose-colored lips (not the red roses…) were being licked gently by her tongue in concentration. _

_Yes. This would be a better thing to watch. He thought to himself, blushing faintly._

_#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#_

_"How could you do this to me?" Kagome said in a tight soft whisper. _

_Inu Yasha bowed his head shamefully. "I'm sorry Kagome… But I thought this would be the best for us. I mean, I simply don't have a part or space in your life. All you do is paint. I don't think your ready for a love life." He said quietly. He dared to raise his head just to see her eyes covered with her bangs as she shook her head bitterly with chuckles just as bitter. _

_He felt guiltier at the sound of her voice and as every chuckle came out of her small mouth. "When will you ever have brains?" It was aid with bitterness and anger. The betrayal was evident in her voice too. "Stupid Inu Yasha. Even your name is stupid. You really seem fit for it. For what it means." She said, the anger rising from her voice. Inu Yasha felt knives slash his heart, grinding it repeatedly. _

_"I only paint two times a week and the rest of the time, I spend it with you. Ungrateful bastard you are; I've almost neglected my real friends because of you. Get out. Never show your face again to me." She hissed, hatred now covering up any trace of bitterness or any more emotions. _

_It was the last time he'd ever heard from her. She had moved to another place to where he didn't know. He had tried to find her but Kikyo, the woman he had left Kagome for, was jealous and the evil glares and remarks form her friends and respecting students had taunted him, making what he did engrave onto him. He was not allowed to forget. He was not allowed to be free._

_#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#_

"Sango! I'm going!" Kagome said loudly, just enough for her friend to hear. Footsteps could be heard as it made its way towards the first floor of their small apartment. Only big enough to fit them both. Sango hurriedly tied her long black hair and grinned at her.

"Do you absolutely don't have any consideration of waiting for me?" She said teasingly to Kagome. Kagome only smiled and chuckled softly. She pawed her wrist, making a signal to walk with her. Sango immediately complied. 

When they got out of the house, Kagome closed the door and pocketed her key. Sango waited for her patiently. 

Kagome had her art materials on her backpack; like Sango. "Actually," She said thoughtfully, earning a. arched eyebrow from Sango. "I do have consideration. It's just not high enough." She grinned as she saw Sango's playful scowl and then grinned, quickening her pace a bit so that Sango was jogging towards her.

They giggled together until they reached the Tokyo University and went their separate ways.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A/N: Okie, as you may have noticed, I do not know any other universities in Japan. So please, can anybody with a good heart (or not) help me out and review or email me? And, another dot; Kagome's taking major in Fine Arts. Which I do not know what classes you should be taking. I am a mere 1st High school student, so please be sympathetic! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you know! It would really help my next chap! Well, bye bye! Oh, and I need at least ten reviews before I update! NO less much more! Ehehehe! ^_^


	2. Trying to put the broken pieces back aga...

A/N: Ahh... Read and Review! That's all people! ^_^ No less than ten, much much more! 

Answer to reviews:

crimson snow- interesting name. ^_^ Thanks! I try to twist my words as possible! 

Hanna -chan: Thank you! I take it you like it!

kandy kid- Okay I will. ^_^

Geminia- okay I will. ^_^ Nice name by the way. 

Forest Karma- He he. ^_^ Thanks! If you want, I'll even advertise to you my other IY fics!!! So you won't have to wait so much! Oh, and why don't you click that button at the bottom and put in author alert? ^_^

ceithleen- as a matter of fact, me neither. If I get more reviews, I will update... ^_^

profiler 120- thankies!!! ^-^ oh, and thanks for volunteering to be my beta reader! I really appreciate it! ^_^

CHAPTER 1: TRYING TO PUT THE BROKEN PIECES BACK AGAIN

"I am lost. Completely lost." Kagome muttered under her breathe, confused and highly irritated. She had been going in circles for five minutes now. And her art class is going to start in ten minutes. She had her hand, run through her hair, staying in the crown of her head as she bit her lip; an unconscious mannerism she has when frustrated. 

"Excuse me, beautiful miss. If you may allow me, a humble junior to point you to your destination, I would be really pleased." A man said courteously to her. She turned around, her hand leaving her hair alone and making it cascade beautifully down her back and flow to her waist. The man was kinda good looking in his own way. Black shoulder-length hair tied down and matching black eyes, a single gold earring on his ear.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks! I really appreciate it. I'm new here so... I'm kinda lost. Anyway, I'm headed to the art class." She told him. Then man seemed to brighten up. 

For a moment, the man arched a brow questioningly. Kagome returned it. "You major fine arts?" He asked her incredulously. 

She shrugged. "Anything's possible. Why? Do you not strike me as the 'artistic type?' Hmm? " She smiled at him. He only shook his head, smiling. 

"It's not that. It's because it is not everyday that the Fine Arts class receive beautiful students." He replied. Kagome merely nodded, wanting to get to class.

"Well, it seems as destiny has brought us together! Would you give me the pleasure of letting me know your name?" He said oh-so formally that women, he thought 'dig'. Kagome tried hard not to roll her eyes. The guy was nice and all, but he doesn't need to be so... Primeval. 

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" She asked him back, both of them had started walking side by side. The man smiled at her. 

"I am Miroku Kazaana. Pleased to meet you, Miss Kagome." He said, bowing courteously.

"Nice to meet you too, Miroku-san." She answered him. 

Finally, they had arrived. From the first look on the students, she was highly surprised. She was not expecting to see ringed-noses, demon tattoos and much much more... She sweatdropped and sat down next to Miroku. Checking her watch, she knew it was already four minutes before classes' starts. 

Miroku tapped her shoulder. She turned to him. His serious expression caught her off guard. "What is it, Miroku-san?" She asked him. He got hold of her hands, and looking at her with a very serious expression that made her extremely nervous. 

"Kagome-chan." He said with utmost adoring eyes which scared Kagome out of her wits.

"Eh-eh..." She stammered, completely lost for words. She sweat dropped.

"It would be an honor if you bear my child." Miroku said, bowing to her. (Now, when did I see that coming...?) Kagome's mouth was hanging down. Her face which was naturally creamy-white had turned deep scarlet and it was not a good sign now.

A mark of anger in an anime appeared in her forehead, her hands balled into fists. 

"Kimi*...Kimi... SUKEBE*!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her hand flying to Miroku's face in a loud slap. 

Miroku fell to the ground, utterly shocked at Kagome's strong slap. People had started piling up and looking at them confusedly, while upperclassmen were snickering...

"Hah! Miroku's at it again!"

"That playboy!" 

"Tsk. Tsk. Ass."

"Why doesn't he do that to me?!" 

So on and so forth. Kagome was burning with left adrenaline. She hadn't expected people to look at them like that. She stared ahead, ignoring them.

If only she had her bow and arrows she would have him shot in a tree.

If only she wouldn't be kicked out, she might have killed the offender, Miroku.

'If only Inu-' she stopped the thought, already tears were beginning to form and she desperately tried to contain herself.

No, he didn't deserve to be in her mind. After his betrayal, he should by anywhere near her. 'I can get through this.' She thought to herself, her hands were still curled into fists with her determination.

She will not let anyone get to her.

She listened to the young-looking professor with indifference. 'This is not good for my artistic mood.' She thought to herself.

Good thoughts. She said to herself. Think of good thoughts. And she did. Only half-listening to the teacher, she let her mind drift away to the times she had not yet met Inu Yasha. To the times when she was adored by all of the other students because of her warm exterior and youth's innocence. 

If only she was still that innocent. Ah, she was back again in the 'if only'. She sighed to herself. She was repeating herself. And she did not like that. She tried to listen to the professor's lectures and found herself interested in it. The professor was cool. He had this soft smile that made him easy to get along with.

"And you know what's good about oil painting? The older the painting, the better it looks. It doesn't fade. Quite the opposite, actually, more and more, the picture becomes more alive than it is. So paint a painting of a plastic flower. In the first few years, it'll look like a flower… But when ten years come, critics will say, 'hey, is this a plastic flower of somethin?'" He grinned at them as some laughed.

Kagome smiled at the professor. Yes. She realized to herself. This is going to be lots of fun.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Despite himself, he was watching her. This seemingly normal yet mysterious girl. Yes, she had been like all others. Cheerful, perky and all that crap he disliked so much. And yet, there was a trace of sadness that couldn't b erased in her eyes. The sorrow in which she had tried to cover up with her cheerful exterior.

She was like a half-done painting with all those errors in the paint. Accidental mishaps that can be easily covered when dried. That was like her in a way, she tries to cover her sadness with her smile. 

Why was he thinking of her, when she was beyond him? He thought to himself. Because for the past three years of studying here, it was always the same lecture that he, senior had gotten used to over the years. 

It was not something he hasn't heard of before… There she goes again…

Another conflicting emotion... Her eyes were the battlefield where her emotions were trying to gain supremacy over the other. It completely intrigued him and somewhat, he was freaked by this occurrence. For he him self could not handle many emotions. He chooses one and sticks with it. That is life. Be cold and they'll be cold to you. 

To his disappointment, his momentary engulfment in his thoughts made him not notice the sudden change. At last, she had stuck into one emotion. He wanted to see her conflict with her emotions. Not this normal cheerfulness she struggled to plaster in her small face. 

Her rose-colored lips were upturned into a small smile, sometimes showing her pearly white teeth in a comment of the professor. Her creamy-white skin was unblemished and soft-looking.

He could almost reach out and feel her soft skin in his palm. But he contained himself. What is he doing here? Fantasizing a mere freshman. Is he that bored that  he was even thinking of the woman child?

At last the subject has ended and he was free of his thoughts. He had taken time to gather his things. There is no use to hurry. And when he was exiting, he bumped into a younger female than himself. But the damage was to the girl. Her books had fallen and she was instantly on her knees, her long dark tresses cascading freely on her back.

"Gomenasai. I wasn't really looking where I was going." She said, peering in his face, taking him off0guard by the intensity of the remarkably cerulean eyes of the girl he had bumped in, and was the same girl he had been 'looking' at a while ago.

He nodded, already impatient. The girl glared, but let it pass, going her own way. She was muttering incoherent words and humpfhing as she held her chin higher than she usually did. 

Almost interesting. He thought to himself, smirking idly. He had then started walking to his other destination. But it's not enough to spark his attention if it's only _almost interesting._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

So was it any good? Eh… I'm not very satisfied with it, but people are already asking if I have abandoned it… ^-^;;

*kimi-you           *sukebe- it means pervert or a naughty person in a sexual way


	3. Mixed Magic

**MY ARTISTIC HEART**

By Massao28

**M/N:  **Hi peeps! I'm sorry I haven't update for a real long while. I was just so busy and I have almost forgotten the passion for painting and the several things that make this fic. *sighs* I'm also sorry if I let you down by not updating, the truth is, this chap was scheduled to be updated five days after SUC, but the computer was reformatted and we couldn't get through before that so I had to wait and make it better. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Mixed Magic**

 The tubes of oil paint were scattered on the floor, some caps were broken and some of the oil paint were smearing the tiles. It didn't really matter to Sesshoumaru for he was concentrating on burning the canvas with his eyes that he was trying to paint a simple face of a child.

 In truth, the painting of a young girl about six was coming along quite nicely. It was only missing the most important part of all: the eyes of the girl. Eyes are the windows to the soul. And for Sesshoumaru, this girl was lifeless, soulless; an empty shell of a small girl. He hated it.

 The Camel Hair brush that cost him some money (quite a lot, actually, but he was, after all, filthy rich) broke in the middle as he snapped his fingers. 

 Why can't he draw the fucking thing right?!?!

 He was stiff, emotionless—that is if you do not look at his eyes-that promised danger for the canvas that innocently stared back at him. 

"Where is your soul, Rin?" He muttered loud enough to be heard out side the art studio's door, clutching the side of the canvas. The door opened and a young girl closed the door behind her and scampered towards Sesshoumaru, but stopped a meter away from him.

 She smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru, pointing at herself. "Inside me, inside me, Sesshoumaru-aniki," she said jubilantly, giggling a while before noticing the scattered tubes of paint she was not allowed to touch. She knew that Sesshoumaru-aniki took great care of them. But why were they scattered???

"Aniki, why are your painting… tuls-no-stools a mess?" she asked curiously, approaching Sesshoumaru and tugging at the hem of his Lacoste polo. He paid no heed at her, concentrating on the painting. What had gone wrong?

 Rin peeked from behind her big brother to look at the painting. Her eyes grew wide and she danced around Sesshoumaru, pointing once again to herself. "That's me! That's me! Sesshoumaru-aniki, that's me!!!" she laughed, filling the whole room with it musical tone. She has now successfully taken the attention of her beloved older brother.

 Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and bent his knees, still towering over Rin and patting her head. "It's not you, Rin. Look at the eyes," he pointed to the empty sockets. Rin nodded her head. "This girl I'm drawing does not have a soul."

 Rin was surprised. Her brother was the best painter in his school (or so she believed). He has won a lot of rewards (are actually medals and trophies) and something else, because he was terrific. Why couldn't he draw the girl's soul?

 She knitted her brows together before her eyes grew wide and clamped her chubby hands on Sesshoumaru's. "Aniki, don't draw what you simply see!" she said, taking Sesshoumaru aback. "Mama used to say… draw from the heart," she pointed at her right breast. "Use your heart to see and draw what you see." 

 Sesshoumaru blinked. How could a young girl like Rin solve the thing he ha never though of? He lowered his gaze at his hands. How could he forget?

 It was the first thing his mother ever though him even before he knew how to paint was to draw from the heart. He followed his mother due to respect and abundant love for her. She inspired him and made him feel alive because of the passion she had strived for him. Painting was deeper than a chore, a thing you simply do for Sesshoumaru. Painting is a part of his soul. He followed Rin to her own room, gave her watercolor paint and brushes, leaving her there and going back to his art studio. 

 Opening a fresh canvas and putting it on his easel, he started to paint like he has never done for two years: he painted from his heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome sighed, packing her painting tools for another class in art. She did not really need Art for her course in Journalism, but it was her passion. The only reason she decided to major in Journalism—for it was easier to find a job in this field rather than painting and putting it in racks, hoping somebody would buy them.

'Artists are always misunderstood—or something like that,' she thought wryly to herself. She accidentally spilt some oil paint on her finger and she stood up, walking to the sink and pouring some kerosene on the infected finger, washing it after with water. 

Footsteps echoed from the second floor of the apartment and Sango appeared, smiling at her. "Need some help?" Kagome shook her head, smiling at Sango. Sango merely shrugged, packing her own things. Thirty minutes before classes start. It was no sweat for them because of the fact that they live almost next to the University.

"Our Prof is absent so some Junior prodigy is taking over," Kagome informed Sango, looking at her and asking, "bout you?" Sango thought for a moment.

"Uh, we're gonna experiment on some dead parts of humans." Sango grinned as Kagome paled, a camel hair brush clattering to the floor. "Joke, joke, joke," Sango grinned again even though Kagome was glaring at her.

"Whatever Sango," Kagome rolled her eyes, before smiling at her friends. "For all I know, you just want to faint and fall in the arms of a guy." Sango's face changed into a shade of bright red. Kagome mocked a thoughtful look and said, "Let me be more specific, f & f in the arms of Miroku." Kagome laughed out loud as Sango threw a throw pillow at her, smacking on face. 

"Anyways, Kag, I'll be home around five-thirty so I'll cook dinner," Sango informed her. Kagome smiled. 

"Okay," she said, waving to Sango and walking to the University.

She sighed, looking at her surroundings. She surely missed her home. Her childhood home she was forced to leave to heal a broken heart. Cliché, isn't it? But clichés come from things that are overused—always there and timeless. Kagome fingered the strap of her back pack, thinking of the many moments she had shared with Inu Yasha. 

Up until now, she couldn't pinpoint what went wrong. It was right in front of her, it was the only thing that made them an imperfect couple. 

It was none other than her bloody-bitch of a cousin, Kikyo.

Her eyes looked glassy from the impending tears and anger. Be clam. Inhale… exhale… inhale…exhale…

'Kagome you can do this," she thought to herself, sparking inspiration to continue on towards the university.

Maybe they'll have some free time. 

Maybe that junior would lay off her and she could get some projects done.

Maybe she'll have a blast and it turns out the guy's a hunk and ask her out on a date.

She mentally giggled. Fat chance in that

"I really don't care," she said to herself, bumping on a person again and apologized, only to find out it was Miroku who was grinning at her mischievously.

"Why it's you, Kagome-chan!" He said gladly and helping Kagome out in pushing her bag inside her locker.

"Hello, Miroku," she greeted him back. He merely smiled, closing her locker for her.

"You're on your way to Fine Arts, right? Me too, may I say this is a nice coincidence to escort a wonderful girl like yourself to class?" Miroku offered, making her almost laugh and smack him.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, Miroku. Just give me your word you'll keep your hands to yourself." She said, eyeing him in a mock suspicious way and holding a finger a him.

He nodded his head and they walked towards class. They were greeted by the surprising silence of the whole class. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Odd, this class is never quiet when a prof is still not here. More when it's five minutes before class and even if Prof's present." 

A quick look at the guy looking the class over in his position, leaning back on the whiteboard vanished his curiosity. Kagome looked at Miroku and the man, confused. Apparently, this student has the power to control the class and it appears as if… they were… afraid.

Miroku was glaring at him. The man returned the glare and looked at Kagome, saying nothing and ignoring her once more. Kagome did not really care. Why would she?

She sat beside Miroku but the man intercepted. "Tell me," he began, looking up her name and continuing, "Higurashi, Kagome, what medium will you be using?" He asked commandingly.

"Oil painting," she answered. The man looked over at the Miroku. 

"And you…  Makimoto? Water color perhaps?" He said with a somewhat sneer. 

"As always," Miroku replied coldly, taking Kagome aback. The man arched a brow pointing to the corner where most students were using oil painting.  

"Higurashi, that is the corner for the medium of Oil painting. Makimoto, on the farther corner there," he said in a clear, emotionless voice. Kagome merely nodded and walked to the corner quietly, setting up her easel. She put her canvas and for a moment, stopped to look around the room for inspiration. 

Sesshoumaru noticed this and approached her. "Higurashi, do not wait for divine intervention. If you will paint anything from this classroom, I assure you, you will not finish your job the way you had begun it. It will not be the expected picture ad it will look like some pirated painting. Every single hour, these four walls change its color, its lighting and everything in it." Kagome looked around, confused. 

She could not see what the man was describing. "Changes color? What is this place, a chameleon-based class? How can it change its color?" She asked, completely confused. Sesshoumaru pointed at the blackboard.

"What colors do you see, Higurashi?" Kagome blinked, not knowing what this is pointing to.

"Green," she said in a voice that said, 'obviously'. The silver-haired man looked disapproving.

"Let me see your oil paint," she handed to him her box of paints and he put in the easel paint holder the following: black, turquoise, light green and yellow. She looked at the blackboard. There was not a trace of black, turquoise or yellow. And the blackboard was not the shade of light green. 

"There are no colors like that on the blackboard," she said plainly. The silver-haired angel shook his head.

"That is because you only extend your vision up to those you see obviously. You are blind of what's in front of you, it is actually what _you think_ or you believe or you expect to see. An image inside your mind that fogs up everything around you. Clear the fog before you try to see, Higurashi." With that, he rose from his seat and went back to his place on the blackboard.

Kagome blinked several times. _Draw what you see, not what you think you see… It was more complicated than it seems. Everyone around her seemed to understand the man's language. Except for her. When the light touched half of the blackboard, she saw it. The black shadow of the black board, the light green with a slight touch of yellow, it all fitted perfectly. She looked at the silver-haired man that inclined his head. He knew she now sees._

She raised her left arm, dipped her brush and rolled it, dipping it on some linseed oil and started to paint. In an hour, she has finished half of the painting. Sesshoumaru has ordered the others to put their paintings on the rectangular table that was long enough to fit every single painting left to dry on the sun. He sauntered to her and looked at her painting.

"Impressive, Higurashi. Now you see, remember what I said," he whispered to her ear, tickling it. Kagome blushed subconsciously. 

"Thank you," she said gratefully and matched it with a smile. "For making me see." 

Sesshoumaru let the corners of his lips rise a bit in a slight smile, lighting his golden eyes. 

_You see? We must all try to see beyond what we expect is there… We always expect and seldom really see._

Kagome thought about the odd substitute or student teacher she had just a while ago. He seemed like a pro, but Miroku and almost everybody looked as if they all wanted to tear him off. 

Which she thought weird for Miroku did not look the hating time despite the circumstances that were showing themselves. 

_Whatever,_ she thought with a shrug. She will not be bothered by these thoughts for she doesn't have time for this. Although she thought of this, she couldn't help being curious and reminding herself to ask Miroku who the guy was and possibly why they all hated him in one way or another.

It was not a simple case of jealousy that was always the case in dramas her friends often told her about when she was near the point of breaking up with Inu Yasha. 

Arrgh, she cursed under her breath. Did she not make an oath never to think about him again? Or anything that concerned him for that matter?For example, martial arts like Kendo or Judo or whatever he always trained for. Or history he seemed to fascinated about. Or playing the Violin he has recently taken to liking.

She shook her head vigorously. _No, she will stop now. She cannot go driving back in memory lane. She just couldn't..._

She sighed, taking a deep breath and counting one to ten. She walked towards her next class, not even bothering to get her books and other materials from her locker. She headed straight on, ignoring the bumps she got from other 'stupidents' scurrying around.

_'Do not draw what you expect to see, but what you really see..._' It sounded somewhat familiar to her ears, but she couldn't pinpoint it...

Whom did she hear it from besides him? She honestly couldn't remember. She sat down on one of the chairs only to stand up and blush when she accidentally seated herself on somebody else's chair.

Kagome now smacked her head when she finally remembered her books and hurried towards her locker, but a long arm blocked her passage.

She raised her head and made eye contact with the golden-eyed man who was smirking at her.

"If you try to get your books now, you'll be late. Do not think the Professor will be very forgiving," he said unemotionally. She lowered her head, faced flushed and nodded.

"Okay," she murmured uneasily and the guy left her there, looking like a total dork until she remembered to sit down herself.

Things were not going smoothly today. Of course, it was unlucky Tuesday for her. 

It must be the reason. But if she was so unlucky...

Why was there an _angel guiding her everywhere today?_

Well, at least for her he seemed like an angel…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshoumaru felt oddly compelled to guide Higurashi, Kagome today. Even though he only knew her because he substituted for their Fine Arts teacher, he put into himself to guide her.

'I don't know, she just looks to fragile,' he thought to himself, confused as ever. 

He has never experience this before. Ever. Why was he feeling this odd sensation that was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't really say it.

There were a dozen of whys in his head, not a single one was answered. He just felt… light-hearted towards Kagome. 

_End of Chapter._

_TBC_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Short, I know. But still, full, don't you think? Very informative too. ^_^ I just put the stuff I knew and then let my mind flow and my hands type out the story. I'm beginning to like the progress, though I must do some furnishing and do some bit of re-decorating on the story. I don't wanna include Inu Yasha yet or Kikyo or anyone bad on that matter.

Soooo… those artists there, kindly help me out here, I'm gonna loose every single thing I know if I can't be informed. I'm gonna do some researching about this but I still have a lot of things to do this whole Year End. So sorry. If there are grammatical errors, kindly point them out, puhleeze??? I'm trying to edit this by myself coz I don't wanna bother my other betas. We all have our own responsibilities and chores. I don't wanna be a burden.  Also, I can't update next week coz I'll have my entrance exams for High School. So it actually depends what my grade will be on my report card for the reeving of report cards is tomorrow so I have to pray for high grades and divine intervention. If I don't pass the standards of my mom, I won't be using the computer for a real long while.

Please remember, Review!!!


	4. Fine Strokes of Reality

**My Artistic Heart **

By Massao-na-Mizu 

**A/N: **You might have noticed the new passion I now have for this fic. Ever since I started painting again, I was so inspired. I actually have something in mind for this fic. I find time doing it after finally giving up on homework or just having some free time. J Anyways, I'm trying to give it a depth. You know something beyond the romance. Some things people can actually learn from. ^_^ I totally researched and read books for this so I hope you all leave reviews! ^_^ More of the research will be put into action as chaps progress. 

OOC warning!!! Sesshoumaru not in right mind! Well duh, he is artistic here. But I tried, real hard to sustain it. Oh well… This is what I think Sesshoumaru would be like if he was in this surrounding or atmosphere. ^_^ No flames please. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**The Fine Strokes of Reality**

She has always been amazed by paintings. But more of doing it. How the artist cultivates their drawings. Some make fast but surely strokes, slow but perfect ones and different kinds of techniques in using oil painting. She sighed, shaking her head. She was nineteen and has been painting since she was what? Eight years old? 

She needed some air and she knew the only place to get some was in the park. Getting her small art kit, got her wallet form upstairs, and meeting Sango. "Hey there! I'm going for a walk…" She said, waving goodbye and walked out of the door, waiting for no answer. 

"Okay," Sango bellowed rhetorically. She shrugged, knowing it was another outburst of Kagome's. Whenever she was in need of inspiration, she would always go out of her way to find some. 

Kagome kept her chin high, in search of a perfect spot to paint. 

That was when she saw him. 

He was sketching something in a canvas. She walked slowly, as not to disturb him and saw there was a little girl patiently posing for him to sketch. The girl kind of resembled her, except she had gold eyes and not cerulean blue. She took a peak on the canvas over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and saw mere strokes of details. Every swipe he made with his charcoal pen, another detail was added. 

Kagome was intrigued by the technique he used. Mot people started with the shape of the model's head. But not him. It was hard to tell where he started for she arrived only now. Soon, the face of the little girl started to show. His eyes quickly darted from the little girl's face to the canvas. His hand pranced gracefully. Dancing with the charcoal on the canvas. 

She has never seen anything so wonderful. 

The passion in him was so strong; she could feel the quick beat of his heart on with her own. She gulped in breathe, totally mesmerized. She examined the face of the little girl and the sketch on the canvas. The details were impeccable. Every single stroke was synchronized with the young girl's feature. 

_'Draw what you see…'_ He had said to her earlier. And he did. He drew exactly what he saw. It was impossible for any detail to escape his eyes. She could not take off her eyes from the canvas. 

Thoughts were swirling inside her mind. In fact, she felt it blur. She could only see what was really in front of her. The young girl's raven black hair. The young girl's childish golden orbs that had a slight stubbornness on them and a slight impatience. How her mouth pouted, longing to peak at the canvas the man was sketching on. 

She was filled with something so… unexplainable. The sketch was breathtaking. 

It was finally finished but she did not even notice. The young girl leapt in joy and ran to see what the sketch of herself looked like. She turned to her painter and smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you big brother Sesshoumaru!!!" 

That was the cue to bring her back to reverie. She stood up straightly to see a pair of golden orbs looking straightly at her. She blushed and looked at the ground, embarrassed. 

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling up at the sliver-haired man. His gaze did not flicker and nor did he reply. "I-I've never seen anyone make such a great portrait before… seriously. How you did it…" she trailed off, unable to saw anything more. 

"Do you remember, Higurashi, what I have said earlier?" He asked in an emotionless voice it was hard to believe this was the man that made such a passionate sketch of a young girl. His eyes were cold and his posture was stiff. She wasn't sure of herself. 

Kagome nodded her head, even though the man gave her the wish to run to the hills. He nodded his head, folding his easel and fixed his art tools inside his box. He led the little girl towards the street. He turned back to speak. 

"You will not get inspiration here, Higurashi," he stated. She was taken aback. 

"But you were sketching here and your sketch is wonderful," she said almost to herself. She was really confused. 

"I am different. Surroundings seldom inspire me. Rin needed fresh air." He said, turning away again from her to walk with the girl. Kagome did not understand anything he was telling her. She did not see why this place can't give her inspiration or why surroundings seldom affect him. She hmpfhed and folded her arms below her chest. 

How mean!!! Two red spots glowed on her cheeks in irritation.

No, she will not be affected by the man. She will do what she has come here for. To get inspiration and sketch and paint! She settled herself on an asphalt-sculpted bench and opened a blank page on her sketch pad. Sharpening her charcoal pen, she looked around for a burst of inspiration. 

There was absolutely nothing. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome felt miserable because: 1) Sesshoumaru was right--there was no inspiration there in the park 2) she doesn't know any other place for she's new in this city 3) she doesn't really know what she wants to paint.

Just as she was giving up all hope, she heard someone clicked his/her tongue, making her look up at the glaring eyes of Sesshoumaru. She felt her cheeks start to burn, but she could not look away. 

"I thought I told you, you will not get any inspiration in this dull place, Higurashi," he said in an annoyed voice. Not cold anymore, not steely... was this a sign he was not trying to distance himself away from her or something?

"Gomen, I wanted to think otherwise and prove to myself something," she trailed off, unable to think right.

"I will not question what you are trying to prove. Come along, Higurashi," he turned, indicating me to follow him. Kagome suddenly felt irritation towards him for bossing her around.

"And where exactly are we going?" She demanded to know. "Oh, and please stop calling me Higurashi. It's Kagome. Here, let me pronounce it for you: Ka-go-me." She said, emphasizing every single syllable.

"Well, Ka-go-me," he emphasized, mocking her. "We'll try to satisfy your thirst of inspiration. I can see you are not bright enough to get inspiration for yourself. I will not be surprised if you lost your way home a block away from it."

"Hey! That's mean! And that's not true either!" she protested, glaring at him. He only smirked.

"Come along, Ka-go-me," he smirked some more as he turned his back to her and started walking to his home. She had no other choice but to get her materials and follow him wherever he was to lead her.

She did not question where they were going. Oddly enough, she trusted him. Kagome didn't know where this trust came from. Maybe because he guided her earlier, but he had a sudden change of mood/personality making her suspect of him as a Gemini. He suddenly stopped in front of her, retrieving her from her reverie. Kagome gave him a questioning look, but said nothing. He got the canvas Kagome was holding and the heavy box of materials, leaving her with a few brushes and her wallet to hold. 

She blushed as she realized what he had done... _'He's being a gentleman,'_ she thought to herself. Something her beloved Inu Yasha seldom done for her back then. Her heart suddenly felt heavy and the bile rose to her throat. 

_'Don't think of him... you should forget him... he-he--'_ her thoughts were cut when Sesshoumaru spoke. Effectively taking Inu Yasha off her mind. 

"Here we are," he said, getting something inside his pocket that resembled a car's remote control alarm and clicked. The gates swung open automatically to let them in. Kagome felt her mouth open in surprise. 

She was more surprised when she saw the inside through the open gates. A large front garden greeted her full of brightly-colored flowers of sorts and fruit trees and the ever-famous cherry blossoms. It looked like something you would see in TV in lifestyle network as an immaculate garden or a perfect picture with love-seats and two benches and a swing-bench tied on two strong-looking trees. In short, she could not believe her eyes.

"Y-you live h-here?!?" She managed to say. Sesshoumaru nodded. She looked at him. "Your garden is _**way **_bigger than the park. Why'd you have to go there for fresh air?" 

He arched a brow. "No matter how beautiful you home is, a home is a home. Meaning you see it everyday that it's nauseating and cliché. Nothing is new, nothing you do not know. Every inch of this garden, I have memorized for I myself tend to it along with my younger half-sibling, Rin." 

"Makes sense," she mumbled idly, still observing the garden. "You must be very patient and tender or loving to make such a masterpiece." She offered him a pure, true smile--a thing he rarely sees and more rarely given that it had taken him aback and made him raise both his eyebrows in surprise.

"You must understand, Kagome," he said softly, not taking his eyes away from his cerulean ones that darted from side to side, looking everywhere. "It doesn't take love or tenderness. It is like art--painting a masterpiece. You have to have passion-a will to make you strive to make better for the better." 

Kagome was at a loss again and she looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. Blue and gold clashing together. How could a man--_her angel,_ know so much? To have such wisdom and humble enough, if not kind to share it to her? He amazed her. To her, he was a never-ending enigma...

Just like she was in his eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **So how was it? ^_^ I put more effort to it than I normally do. I hope it contented you! Please remember to leave a review to give me a comment or a suggestion. I would love some constructive criticism and please, no flames. ^_^


End file.
